Finding the Key
by Pilou65
Summary: Traduction de Sarini et suite d'Unlocking Harry Potter. La carrière d'espion de Severus Snape est finie, et il a officiellement reconnu Harry comme son fils. Juste au moment où les choses semblaient s'améliorer pour Harry... Slash HPCW
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** **: ****Finding the Key****.** Trouver la Clef.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction. Les trois tomes et tout ce qui tourne autour.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule pendant la Septième Année d'Harry à Poudlard. Elle inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Le Prince de Sang mêlé et les Reliques de la Mort n'étaient pas sortis à l'époque où cette fiction a été écrite. Par conséquent, considérez que ces deux derniers livres n'existent pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**N.B. : **Cette histoire est la suite d'**Unlocking Harry Potter**. Il vous est fortement recommandé de lire ce premier tome d'abord.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront plus ou moins citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Finding the Key

Chapitre Un

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Harry prit une grande inspiration avant de laisser l'air s'échapper tout doucement. Il était en position assise, les jambes en tailleur, et avait posé ses mains sur ses genoux, les bras bien détendus. Son dos était parfaitement droit, comme si une corde avait été attachée à sa tête et avait été tendue pour maintenir sa colonne vertébrale bien alignée. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et ses lunettes étaient posées sur sa table de nuit. En se concentrant sur lui-même, Harry était capable de faire appel à sa magie intérieure et de l'utiliser. Les picotements de sa magie qui envahissaient régulièrement son corps lorsqu'il lui laissait libre cours étaient toujours exacerbés dans ces séances de méditation.

Il volait.

Il ne volait pas dans le sens littéral, puisque son corps restait assis sur le matelas aussi souple qu'un lit de nuages qui se trouvait à présent dans la plus petite chambre du Numéro Quatre, Privet Drive. Son père était très en colère et frustré quand ils étaient arrivés dans le Surrey alors il avait extériorisé ses émotions sur la chambre d'Harry, plutôt que de jeter sort sur sort aux Dursley. Elle était devenue la chambre la plus confortable de la maisonnée avec son lit extra moelleux, ses fauteuils rembourrés, et un charme de rafraichissement de l'air pour conjurer l'importante chaleur estivale. Harry avait trouvé très amusant le fait que Snape ait su comment conjurer des oreillers moelleux.

Harry se reprit, il ne devait pas se laisser distraire. Il semblait que McGonagall et lui avaient raison. Sa forme était aviaire. Cela rendrait la transformation bien plus difficile à parfaire. C'était beaucoup plus facile de changer d'un mammifère en mammifère, ce qui était le cas de la plupart des Animagi, plutôt que de mammifère à reptile, ou de mammifère à insecte. Harry avait un nouveau respect pour Rita Skeeter. Elle était soit plus talentueuse qu'il ne l'avait pensé, ou extrêmement chanceuse d'avoir réussi à parfaire sa forme Animagus, d'autant qu'elle avait dû le faire en secret.

Voler, s'élancer à travers les nuages, au-dessus des montagnes, sentir les courants d'air le soulever avant de le laisser retomber… C'était incroyable. Ses plumes se ridaient légèrement à cause de la vitesse à laquelle il volait. Son ombre se dessina sur un nuage plus bas et Harry put voir qu'il était d'une large envergure, avec de nombreuses plumes au bord de ses ailes. Il plongea vers le sol. La vitesse à laquelle il se déplaçait était exaltante, c'était encore mieux que n'importe quel balai sur lequel il avait pu voler. Il se rapprocha d'un lac.

CRAC !

Harry ouvrit les yeux et jura d'une voix forte dans plusieurs langues. Il y était presque, après des mois et des mois de patiente méditation. S'il avait pu atteindre le lac, il aurait pu y voir son reflet, aurait enfin su quel oiseau il était, ou au moins avoir eu plus de matériel sur lequel travailler que les seuls indices qu'il possédait. 'Grand' et 'oiseau'.

Il était assez tard, mais la tante et l'oncle d'Harry étaient certainement encore éveillés, attendant leur petit Dudley. Ce dernier n'avait aucun couvre-feu, aucune règle à laquelle obéir, et il était resté dehors de plus en plus tard. Harry était certain qu'une de ces nuits, Dudley ne rentrerait pas et que sa tante et son oncle devraient aller le sortir de la prison locale parce qu'il se serait fait prendre en train de battre un gamin ou de voler des cigarettes à la station à essence.

Harry était à Privet Drive depuis plus de cinq semaines, et devait en partir le lendemain. Quasiment tous ses devoirs, assignés il l'avait remarqué avec en tête ses cours particuliers plutôt que ses cours normaux, étaient terminés. Il n'avait plus qu'à travailler sa pratique, ce qui devrait attendre quelques jours de plus, et à méditer sur sa forme Animagus. Il n'avait pas le moindre doute sur le fait qu'une fois qu'il aurait accès à un laboratoire, son père lui ferait brasser toutes les potions nécessaires à son apprentissage. C'était l'un des inconvénients à avoir Snape en tant que père. Les Potions n'étaient tout simplement pas le point fort d'Harry.

Pratiquer la magie n'était pas possible ici, puisque des flashs réguliers de lumière seraient vite repérés par les voisins et que techniquement il n'était pas censé pratiquer la magie hors de l'école, alors il devait attendre d'être loin des Moldus. Il avait par conséquent cherché à mémoriser les sorts, sachant qu'il serait en mesure de s'entrainer à les lancer plus tard, sans Dursley pour l'interrompre avec de drôles de bruits et sans voisins fouineurs à l'affut de lumières étranges s'échappant des fenêtres. D'autant qu'il n'avait aucune intimité à Privet Drive.

Mais le jour où il était retourné dans cette maison avait été tout simplement parfait, et chaque fois que les Dursley le frustraient ou interrompaient ses études, il se repassait le souvenir de ce jour dans sa tête plutôt que de laisser sa colère prendre le dessus.

Après que sa chambre ait été métamorphosée, charmée et complètement changée, Harry avait senti la tension commencer à fondre chez son père. Les Dursley les avaient entendus arriver peu de temps auparavant, mais avec l'éclat de colère de Snape, ce n'était pas sûr d'aller les voir avant qu'il ne se calme. Connaissant les Dursley, ils ne s'apercevraient pas qu'ils ne faisaient qu'empirer les choses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'ils soient empoisonnés, métamorphosés en petites créatures gluantes, ou transformés en objets inanimés. Voire les trois à la fois.

Quand ils avaient enfin pu descendre, les Dursley, présents tous les trois, s'étaient réfugiés dans la cuisine. Malgré son inquiétude et sa terreur, Dudley avait tout de même réussi à manger un repas complet et à reprendre plusieurs fois du rab pendant que Snape et Harry étaient à l'étage. Autant pour le régime, Harry avait pensé avec un certain amusement. Un coup d'œil à Snape lui avait montré ce regard qu'Harry n'avait vu que de rares fois, la plus mémorable étant la nuit où Harry avait regardé dans la Pensine. Cette fois ce regard était cependant parfaitement sous contrôle et, quand on le connaissait, les lèvres de Snape étaient légèrement tournées vers le haut.

« Pétunia, » avait froidement déclaré Snape avec une main posée de manière presque possessive sur le bras d'Harry, « je dois dire que vous ne ressemblez en rien à Lily. »

Tante Pétunia avait ricané, incapable de maitriser sa réaction au nom de sa sœur. Le cou d'Oncle Vernon avait viré au violet et cette couleur s'était étendue lentement jusqu'à son visage, alors que Dudley, lui, s'était vidé de toute couleur et avait commencé à avoir l'air malade.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être dans ma maison ! » Avait claqué la voix d'Oncle Vernon.

La main aux longs doigts fins s'était lentement déplacé avant de presser légèrement l'épaule d'Harry. Ce dernier s'était avancé dans la cuisine, avec son père toujours derrière lui. « Est-ce ainsi que cela va se passer ? »

Les Dursley ne comprenaient pas l'art subtil de l'intimidation. Hurlements et fanfaronnades, ils comprenaient. Ils ne savaient pas qu'un Severus Snape calme était bien plus dangereux qu'un Severus Snape hurlant n'importe quelle quantité d'obscénités.

« Tu peux rester ici, » avait déclaré Tante Pétunia d'une voix tendue, « mais tu feras ce qu'on te dit. Il n'y aura pas d'évènement étrange, et tu ne te cacheras pas dans ta chambre, nous obligeant à travailler pour toi et à t'apporter des choses. »

Harry avait levé un sourcil et avait immédiatement su à la réaction des Dursley que son père avait fait la même chose. La voix de Snape avait résonné comme de l'azote liquide, plus froide que la glace, « J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez rencontré une de mes connaissances, un homme qui possède un problème de vision des plus intéressants. » Les Dursley avaient tressailli comme un seul homme. « Je vous assure que, s'il s'est contenté de vous menacer, je n'hésiterai pas à agir. Vous voyez, Alastor est un Auror, un sorcier chargé de poursuivre et d'enfermer les Mages Noirs, alors que je suis un Mage Noir, qui était très proche de James et Lily. Je n'ai appris que récemment la manière avec laquelle Harry était traité dans cette maison et je prends cela comme une offense personnelle. »

Les yeux de la Tante Pétunia s'étaient écarquillés, au moins autant que ceux de l'Oncle Vernon. Ceux de Dudley n'auraient sans doute pas pu s'ouvrir davantage. Snape avait lentement remonté la manche gauche de son impressionnante robe noire et afficha sa Marque des Ténèbres devant les Dursley.

« Il espionnait le sorcier qui a tué Maman et Papa, » avait calmement déclaré Harry, orientant les regards effrayés vers lui. « Il a dû arrêter d'espionner parce qu'il a été découvert et quasiment torturé à mort, mais il a réussi à s'échapper malgré la douzaine de sorciers au moins qui ont essayé de le tuer ce jour-là. Il n'a pas toujours été un espion, néanmoins. »

« C'est vrai, Harry, » Snape avait souri à son fils, « mais je n'ai jamais été un fidèle adepte pour autant. J'ai effectivement tué ou torturé un certain nombre de Moldus, mais c'était tuer ou mourir. Mon oncle était le fidèle adepte. » Les Dursley s'étaient mis à trembler comme des feuilles et Snape s'était moqué d'eux, son ricanement étant bien sûr bien meilleur que celui de Pétunia. « Je n'accorde pas ma confiance aussi facilement qu'Alastor. » Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de renifler. Moody ne ferait pas confiance à sa propre mère, si cette dernière était encore en vie.

Son père lui avait une nouvelle fois serré l'épaule et Harry avait retenu son rire. « Oubliez cette histoire de lettres tous les trois jours. Je viendrai ici dès que je sentirai le besoin de vérifier si Harry va bien, et il n'y aura aucune logique quant à la fréquence de mes visites. Si vous devez attribuer des corvées à faire à Harry, une charge égale de travail devra être attribuée à votre fils. Harry a des devoirs de vacances à faire, certains requièrent une certaine solitude et un certain silence que vous ne devrez pas interrompre. »

Snape avait alors eu un geste qu'Harry n'aurait jamais attendu de sa part, et certainement pas en public. Il s'était penché et avait embrassé le haut de la tête d'Harry, « Je te rendrai visite bientôt. Sois sage, mais ne résiste pas trop à l'envie de leur jeter un ou deux sorts s'ils se conduisent mal envers toi. Je doute que le Ministère fasse quoi que ce soit après les événements de cette année. »

Harry avait souri et serré son père dans ses bras, « Tu vas me manquer. Salue les autres de ma part, et souviens-toi de l'Article 35. » Harry avait alors souri devant la perplexité qui avait transpiré des émotions de son père, sans jamais apparaitre sur son visage.

Les Dursley avaient pris les avertissements de Snape à cœur et avaient été sur le qui-vive pendant tout le séjour d'Harry cet été. A chaque bruit un tant soit peu fort, ils sursautaient tous et s'attendaient à voir apparaitre Snape à n'importe quel coin de la maison. Dudley était tellement nerveux qu'il lui était difficile de manger et il avait enfin perdu un peu de poids. Harry se serait senti un peu plus coupable s'ils n'avaient pas fait de sa vie un enfer pendant plus de dix ans… et si Dudley n'avait pas sérieusement eu besoin de cette perte de poids.

Il avait volontairement effectué plus de corvées que celles qui lui étaient assignées, puisque Tante Pétunia n'avait pas pu se résoudre à demander à son petit Dudley de faire plus que la poussière ou la vaisselle. Harry ne rechignait pas à travailler dans le jardin ou à cuisiner, mais Tante Pétunia ne le laisserait plus jamais s'approcher de leur nourriture… comme s'il était assez stupide pour les empoisonner avec des aliments qu'il consommait lui aussi. Ils ignoraient même Harry quand il s'asseyait sur les marches de l'escalier et regardait un des films récemment ramenés à la maison par Dudley.

Comme il l'avait promis, les visites de Snape étaient imprévisibles. Il apparaissait parfois pour un instant, uniquement pour échanger quelques mots avec Harry, et repartait sans même avoir vu les Dursley. Mais il y avait aussi les jours où il passait des heures à Privet Drive, travaillant avec Harry son Occlumancie ou sa Légilimencie, faisant le point sur ses devoirs. Parfois, ils jouaient aux échecs Harry se rendit vite compte qu'il ne parviendrait sans doute jamais à améliorer son jeu. La présence des Dursley ne se faisait jamais vraiment oublier, ce qui ne manquait pas de créer une certaine tension.

Tout son courrier était passé par Snape, et Hedwig était restée à Poudlard où elle pouvait se dérouiller les ailes sans crainte d'attirer l'attention, tout autant celle des sorciers que celle des Moldus. Neville avait parlé à sa grand-mère, et Harry devait venir avec eux rendre visite aux Longbottom le jour de l'anniversaire de Neville, accompagnés par son père et par Luna. Ils rejoindraient le Square Grimmaurd directement depuis Sainte Mangouste, où Neville et Luna. Harry supposait qu'il resterait lui aussi là-bas pour l'été, mais Snape n'avait jamais daigné lui donner de réponse claire lorsqu'il lui posait la question.

La grand-mère de Neville avait rejoint l'Ordre et avait pour mission de récupérer et diffuser des informations grâce à ses contacts dans les vieilles lignées de Sang-Pur et dans les riches familles qui étaient du côté de la Lumière. Elle n'assistait que très rarement aux réunions de l'Ordre, ce qui apprit à Harry qu'il ne connaissait qu'une très faible minorité des membres de l'Ordre. Selon Neville et Snape, elle était assez influente et était très certainement responsable de l'attitude de quelques membres du Magenmagot pendant le procès d'Harry deux étés plus tôt. Harry avait gentiment taquiné son père sur le fait qu'il ait été d'accord sur quelque chose avec Neville.

Harry descendit pour enquêter l'étrange bruit. Il prit son temps, il y avait eu de nombreux accidents de ce type grâce à l'état de nervosité constante dans lequel se trouvaient les Dursley. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, il vit que Snape s'y tenait, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le regard noir tourné vers la Tante Pétunia et l'Oncle Vernon. Dudley était sans doute dehors en train de fumer ou de terroriser les animaux domestiques ou enfants du quartier. S'il avait été sorcier, il aurait fait un fantastique Mangemort. Le regard que Snape lui lança voulait clairement dire, 'Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ?'

« Désolé, » dit Harry avec désinvolture, ignorant les Dursley. « Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer. J'étais en train de travailler sur ce que Minerva m'a demandé et j'allais enfin avoir quelque résultat. » Un sourcil levé fut la seule réaction qu'il obtint de son père mais Harry lui sourit, « Un oiseau, de large envergure comme nous le supposions. »

Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'Harry remarqua que les Dursley le regardaient non pas avec peur, mais avec horreur. Et ils n'étaient pas horrifiés de lui, mais pour lui. Il cligna des yeux quelques instants avant de se rappeler qu'il s'était préparé à se coucher avant de commencer son travail de méditation. Les cicatrices qui jonchaient son torse et ses bras étaient entièrement visibles pour la première fois cet été. Harry prenait toujours soin de les cacher sous une chemise, ou seulement de les exposer quand les Dursley ne pouvaient pas les voir, comme lorsqu'il travaillait dans le jardin. Sa peau assombrie par le soleil les faisait ressortir plus que, disons, pendant l'hiver.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » Tante Pétunia semblait effectivement un peu inquiète. Son visage était un peu vert et Harry pouvait sentir son esprit chanceler.

Le côté d'Harry qui restait encore en colère contre les Dursley se réveilla alors et il se moqua d'eux, « Pourquoi vous en soucier maintenant ? La moitié de ces cicatrices sont de votre fait ou de celui de votre Oh-Il-Est-Tellement-Brillant-Et-Ne-Fait-Jamais-Rien-De-Mal harceleur de fils. Ma croissance a été retardée parce que j'ai grandi dans un placard et que je n'ai jamais eu assez à manger. J'ai combattu des serpents et des araignées géants, des dragons et des Mages Noirs, et pourtant, pendant des années, vous étiez les principaux acteurs de mes cauchemars. »

L'air crépita d'énergie magique libre. Un court instant passa avant qu'Harry ne la restreigne, ne se force à la rappeler sous contrôle, sans même un mot ou un regard de son père. Ils avaient discuté de tout cela, sachant que le potentiel pour des éclats de Magie Accidentelle était intensifié en présence des Dursley. Quand il avait grandi, sa puissance avait augmenté, ses éclats d'humeur devenaient plus dangereux et le contrôle de sa puissance et de son humeur était primordial. Il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi Remus était un tel maniaque du contrôle. En tant que loup-garou, il avait toujours été plus puissant, particulièrement quand il était en colère, et devait avoir eu à apprendre à contrôler cette puissance dès son plus jeune âge.

Il n'entendit pas le commentaire fait par sa tante, « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Je suis désolée, » lui dit doucement Tante Pétunia. Harry la scanna avec toute son empathie et la sentit broncher devant l'invasion de sa magie. Elle était sincère et il y eut même un flash de regret et de culpabilité… mais elle n'aurait pas dû être capable de détecter son empathie… même son père ne pouvait pas le faire… à moins que…

Harry se tourna vers son père et demanda doucement, « L'ai-je obtenue de Maman ? »

« Oui, » Snape hocha la tête et accorda un petit sourire à Harry, « mais je ne suis pas certain qu'elle ait été au courant. J'ai compris cela cet hiver. J'avais l'intention de t'en parler bientôt. »

Oncle Vernon s'était rapidement remis de son horreur face à l'exposition des cicatrices d'Harry et paraissait loin d'être heureux devant les excuses de sa femme pour leur comportement pendant l'enfance d'Harry, « De quoi parlez-vous, par les flammes de l'enfer ? »

« Tante Pétunia n'est pas une sorcière comme Maman l'était, » Harry eut un léger sourire, « mais elle n'est pas complètement normale pour autant. Elle a certains talents qui ont très peu à voir avec la magie, mais qui sont totalement héréditaires. Mais qui sait, Dudley pourrait avoir des enfants magiques, à condition que quelqu'un soit prêt à les porter. » Il retint le frisson de dégoût qui le menaça à cette idée. « Dirais-tu qu'elle est plus qu'un Cracmol ? »

Snape sourit un peu plus, « C'est plus que probable. Après tout, avec une sœur aussi puissante que Lily, il serait vraiment étrange que Pétunia n'ait aucun talent quel qu'il soit. »

Tante Pétunia eut l'air complètement abasourdi et Oncle Vernon hésitait entre fureur et dégoût. Il semblerait qu'il ait épousé un monstre, en fin de compte. Harry sentit un peu de pitié envers sa tante. La vie n'avait pas été facile pour elle, et son départ pour toujours ne serait pas d'une grande aide finalement.

« Parle avec Mme Figg, » lui recommanda Harry avec compassion. « Une fois passée son obsession pour les chats, elle pourrait être en mesure de t'aider. »

Tante Pétunia regarda Harry avec des yeux humides, « Je pourrai bien le faire. »

Harry regarda Snape, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il était là alors qu'Harry ne devait quitter Privet Drive que le lendemain. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et leva un sourcil. Avec leur lien, leurs émotions étaient plus accessibles et de petits gestes étaient souvent tout ce qui leur suffisait pour communiquer.

« Je venais m'assurer que tu serais prêt à partir tôt demain matin, » hésita Snape, « mais je ne suis pas certain de vouloir que tu restes ici ce soir. »

Les yeux d'Harry filèrent vers son oncle avant de revenir vers son père. La haine qui émanait de l'homme était écœurante. Harry réalisa que les émotions qu'il avait toujours senti venir de son oncle lorsqu'elles étaient dirigées vers Pétunia et Dudley n'avaient jamais été honnêtement affectueuses. Elles étaient toujours mêlées à l'ambition et à l'orgueil de l'Oncle Vernon, fierté d'avoir une femme mince et séduisante – du moins aux yeux de Vernon – et ambition pour son fils. Si l'homme n'était pas si préoccupé par les opinions des autres, Harry serait plus inquiet pour sa tante et sur ce qui pourrait lui arriver une fois qu'il serait parti.

Il hocha lentement la tête. Oncle Vernon était sur le point d'exploser, « Je pense que tu pourrais avoir raison. Dois-je aller chercher mes affaires ? »

« Nous resterons avec Remus ce soir, » déclara Severus avec détermination.

Tante Pétunia souffla, surprise, et Harry secoua tristement la tête. Elle devait avoir rencontré Remus des années plus tôt, quand ses parents étaient encore en vie. Il se souvient d'une petite histoire que lui avait racontée Remus, au sujet du mariage de sa Tante Pétunia avec son Oncle Vernon. Ils avaient certainement rencontré Remus à ce moment là puisqu'il y était venu en tant que rendez-vous galant de sa mère.

Harry remonta dans sa chambre et lança un sort sans baguette vers sa malle pour la rendre légère comme une plume, il l'avait déjà remplie avec impatience, pressé de partir le jour suivant. Il laissa la chambre en l'état. Tante Pétunia pourrait même apprécier le changement, à condition d'oublier la part de magie qui avait aidé à la créer. Une fois redescendu, il posa sa malle par terre.

« Dois-je mettre une robe ? » Demanda Harry à son père.

Snape secoua la tête, « Nous ne serons pas dehors longtemps, mais des chaussures ne seront pas de trop. »

Harry haussa les épaules, « Nous ne serons pas dehors longtemps, pas vrai ? »

« Juste sur le palier, » Snape soupira et Harry sourit. La victoire était sienne.

Harry lança à sa Tante Pétunia un regard contemplatif. Il ne s'embêta pas avec son oncle, rien ne changerait jamais cet homme. « Au revoir. Si tu as besoin de me contacter, demande à Mme Figg. Elle saura comment faire. Je ne reviendrai pas dans cette maison… jamais. »

« Bon débarras, » murmura Vernon.

Harry échangea un regard plein de retenue avec son père. Il était entièrement d'accord avec son oncle sur ce point. Snape acquiesça avec réticence.

Tante Pétunia déglutit avec la tête de quelqu'un qui avalait un aliment au mauvais goût, « Adieu Harry. Tes parents seraient fiers de toi. »

Le transplanage en tandem fut la même que la fois précédente, une sorte de mélange entre le transplanage et le transport par Portoloin, le désorientant et lui retournant l'estomac. Plus que deux jours, Harry pensa. Il aurait alors dix-sept ans et pourrait obtenir sa licence. Il n'aurait plus jamais à utiliser un Portoloin.

Ron, Hermione et tous les autres présents à Grimmaurd étaient ravis de voir Harry une nuit plus tôt que ce qui était prévu, même si Harry supposait que son père allait devoir quelques explications à Dumbledore une fois que ce dernier l'apprendrait. Mais après tout, Snape avait tout à fait le droit de prendre cette décision. D'ailleurs, d'un point de vue juridique, il en avait bien plus le droit que le Directeur de Poudlard.

Ils allèrent tous se coucher après que tout le monde ait salué Harry et que Mme Weasley lui ait trouvé quelque chose à manger et un chocolat chaud à boire. Les Dursley lui avaient donné plus à manger que d'ordinaire, mais la cuisine de Mme Weasley était sans contestation possible meilleure que tout ce que pourrait jamais espérer sa Tante Pétunia.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient discuté jusque tard dans la nuit dans la chambre que Ron et Harry partageaient à nouveau. Harry était un peu déçu que Charlie ne soit pas là mais comprenait bien qu'il travaillait et qu'il ne pouvait pas courir à Londres dès qu'Harry s'y trouvait. Après tout, Charlie n'était pas suffisamment puissant pour transplaner sur une telle distance.

Très peu de sorciers pouvaient voyager sur plus d'une centaine de miles pendant un transplanage. Plus le transplanage était long, plus il était épuisant pour le sorcier. Le transport par Cheminette était également rendu moins fiable quand la distance augmentait ou avec les différences de systèmes entre chaque pays. C'était l'unique raison pour laquelle il n'y avait que très peu d'échanges entre les communautés sorcières Anglaises et Américaines. Les Portoloins, qui étaient très restreints par les ministères et difficiles à créer avec exactitude, étaient le seul moyen à peu près aisé pour parcourir de longues distances.

Tout l'été, Harry avait pris la Potion Rêves Agréables. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de gérer à la fois le stress des Dursley et ses cauchemars. Il en prit également cette nuit-là, quoi qu'à une dose moindre puisqu'il n'allait dormir que quelques heures seulement. Il voulait néanmoins être bien reposé pour rendre visite aux Longbottom.

« Harry, mon gars, » la voix de Ron envahit le sommeil paisible d'Harry, « tu dois te réveiller immédiatement ! »

Harry cligna des yeux avant de les ouvrir complètement, attrapant ses lunettes que lui tendait Ron et les mettant aussitôt, « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Dix heures, » rit Ron. « Pensais-tu vraiment que je serais réveillé le premier si ce n'était pas le cas ? Snape voulait te laisser dormir, mais tu dois bientôt partir. »

Harry hocha la tête et se leva. Il attrapa quelques vêtements et tituba, encore engourdi, vers la salle de bain pour une bonne douche. S'observant dans le miroir une fois lavé, Harry se demanda vaguement pourquoi il n'avait pas besoin de se raser. Tous les autres gars de son dortoir étaient obligés de le faire à présent. Il secoua la tête et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, il avait abandonné l'idée de l'utilité d'un peigne ou d'une brosse à cheveux des années plus tôt.

Mme Weasley avait la nécessaire tasse de café et tout un tas de nourriture qui l'attendaient, et qu'il engloutit avec délectation. Il ne remarqua le sourire amusé de son père qu'une fois qu'il eut descendu sa seconde tasse de café. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de se réveiller sans cette secousse de caféine.

« Prêt ? »

Harry hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers l'âtre de la cuisine, « Ouais. »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel, « Ce n'est pas 'Ouais', mais 'Oui'. » Harry entendit un gloussement et tourna brusquement la tête pour foudroyer Ron du regard ? Il n'était pas contre les efforts de son père de le civiliser, pas vraiment. Personne d'autre n'avait pris la peine d'essayer, ou même pensé qu'il était important qu'Harry sache comment se comporter correctement. « Nous n'avons pas le temps de passer à Gringotts aujourd'hui. Nous pourrons y aller demain après-midi après notre rendez-vous au Ministère. »

Harry hocha la tête et sourit. Ce rendez-vous au Ministère était pour son test de transplanage, enfin. Ils devaient retrouver les Longbottom juste après le déjeuner. La relation entre Snape et Neville en dehors de l'école s'annonçait intéressante à observer. Ils jetèrent une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans le feu et s'élancèrent vers le Chemin de Traverse.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note de traduction : **Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi Unlocking Harry Potter. Une nouvelle aventure qui commence avec la traduction de ce second tome. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier.

Je prie juste pour que le site ne supprime pas la fiction, que ce soit l'originale ou sa traduction.

A bientôt !

**PS :** Cette fiction a gagné le Golden Quill Award en 2006


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** **: ****Finding the Key****.** Trouver la Clef.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowlings a créé Harry Potter et son univers. L'auteur de cette histoire, Sarini, m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction. Les trois tomes et tout ce qui tourne autour.

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule pendant la Septième Année d'Harry à Poudlard. Elle inclut des informations des cinq premiers livres. Le Prince de Sang mêlé et les Reliques de la Mort n'étaient pas sortis à l'époque où cette fiction a été écrite. Par conséquent, considérez que ces deux derniers livres n'existent pas quand vous lirez cette histoire.

**N.B. : **Cette histoire est la suite d'**Unlocking Harry Potter**. Il vous est fortement recommandé de lire ce premier tome d'abord.

**Rating** : M. Ne vous attendez pas à de longs lemons graphiques mais c'est un SLASH et certaines scènes seront plus ou moins citronnées. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Finding the Key

Chapitre Deux

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Bonne lecture !

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

Severus n'avait jamais imaginé devoir un jour chercher un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Neville Longbottom. Le Gryffondor maladroit était tout en bas de sa _liste_, à peine plus haut que Black. Harry avait néanmoins insisté, et Severus s'était rendu compte qu'il était de plus en plus sensible à l'expression de jeune chiot malheureux de son fils. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il se trouvait à présent en compagnie d'Harry dans le Chemin de Traverse, plus précisément chez Fleury et Bott, à la recherche d'un cadeau approprié pour son élève.

Il avait au moins réussi à obtenir de son fils que le cadeau qu'il trouverait pour son ami serait utile pour les études de ce dernier, au moins dans une certaine mesure. Heureusement, Severus était tout à fait compétent dans le domaine de prédilection du jeune sorcier, puisque la Botanique était nécessaire à tout Maitre des Potions qui se respecte. Ensemble, ils parcoururent plusieurs ouvrages récemment publiés jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un épais livre sur le croisement des plantes magiques.

La perspective de visiter à Gringotts le principal coffre de la famille Potter avait incité Severus à visiter le coffre des Snape plus tôt cet été. Il avait fait ouvrir en son nom un coffre de petite taille, pour ses besoins personnels, qui étaient peu nombreux, mais le coffre de la famille Snape contenait la majeure partie de sa fortune, ainsi que de nombreux items de Magie Noire qu'il voulait protéger des mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de la majorité de sa bibliothèque. Il avait pris quelques dizaines d'ouvrages avec lui qui pourraient contenir un moyen de détruire Voldemort, moyen sur lequel un certain nombre de membres de l'Ordre se penchaient depuis sa résurrection.

C'était très étrange. A Poudlard, les élèves le connaissaient et ils n'osaient certainement pas le fixer du regard et encore moins bouche bée. Le Chaudron Baveur était une toute autre affaire. Les gens avaient regardé Severus comme s'il était le dernier balai à l'affiche au Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch. Ce n'étaient pas les regards qui l'avaient agacé, pourtant. Severus avait l'habitude qu'on l'observe. C'était la façon dont les gens le regardaient qui l'ennuyait.

Dans le passé, ils l'avaient fixé du regard parce que Severus avait été jugé en tant que Mangemort, et la plupart des gens dans le Monde Sorcier le voyaient comme le Mangemort qui avait dupé Dumbledore et réussi à s'en sortir. Cela avait nui à la réputation de Dumbledore juste assez pour que certaines personnes commencent à se demander s'il ne devenait pas trop vieux, et c'était il y a quinze ans.

A présent, tout le monde lui souriait et de nombreuses personnes s'arrêtaient pour lui serrer la main ou lui proposer de lui payer un verre. Il y avait même ceux qui voulaient qu'on les prenne en photo avec lui mais il refusait toujours, commençant à comprendre la haine absolue d'Harry envers les appareils photos.

Il avait donc pris l'habitude d'aller dans le Chemin de Traverse caché sous un manteau noir qui lui cachait assez le visage pour qu'il ne soit pas reconnu. Quand il y pénétra aux côtés d'Harry, néanmoins, on aurait dit que Merlin avait été réincarné et était entré par hasard dans le Chaudron.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » lui murmura Harry. « Le _Daily Prophet_ publiera bientôt un nouvel article incendiaire et ils te détesteront à nouveau. Honnêtement, je ne suis pas certain de ce que je préfère. »

Severus ricana en réponse et foudroya les patrons de l'auberge du regard. Ils ne savaient vraiment pas comment réagir face à lui. La majorité des célébrités dans le Monde Sorcier cherchait à absorber le maximum d'attention possible, comme Gilderoy Lockhart, ou à l'éviter autant que possible, comme Harry. Severus était ouvertement hostile en réponse à cette attention et Harry en était fortement amusé.

« J'ai encore besoin d'un cadeau pour Hermione, » Harry reprit son étude des étagères de livres. « Son anniversaire est en Septembre. »

« Est-ce que tout le monde lui offre des livres ? » Demanda Severus, qui observait Harry se mordre la lèvre inférieure en lisant le titre de livres dont il n'aurait jamais même envisagé la lecture, et dont il ne comprendrait sans doute pas pleinement le contenu. Harry hocha la tête. « Peut-être devrais-tu trouver quelque chose d'autre alors, il doit y avoir autre chose que cette jeune fille aime, en dehors des livres. »

Harry réfléchit quelques instants, « Elle ne porte pas de bijoux. Elle n'aime pas voler. »

« Viens avec moi, Harry, » ordonna Severus en levant les yeux au ciel, _Ah les adolescents !_ Ils payèrent pour les livres qu'ils avaient choisi, les rétrécirent et les empochèrent. Harry leur demanda s'ils emballaient les cadeaux. Bien que Severus sache pertinemment qu'ils ne le faisaient pas, le vendeur leur assura que, oui, bien sûr, ils le faisaient et utilisa un sort pour envelopper minutieusement le cadeau d'anniversaire de Longbottom. Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait, même s'il ne réalisait pas la majorité du temps que c'était un traitement spécial.

Ils sortirent de chez Fleury et Bott et entrèrent dans une petite boutique qui vendait des objets magiques, des reliques et des babioles. Harry avait beaucoup à apprendre sur le sexe opposé, pensa Severus avec un certain amusement. Peu importe à quel point une jeune fille pouvait être garçon manqué, elles ne manquaient jamais d'apprécier de simples et jolis bijoux, même si elles ne les portaient qu'à certaines occasions.

Harry erra dans la boutique, et Severus foudroya du regard le vendeur qui venait à leur rencontre, et qui, de toute évidence les ayant reconnus, semblait désireux de les aider.

« C'est juste que… je ne sais pas, » Harry fit la moue. « Je lui ai toujours acheté un livre jusque-là. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a offert ? »Demanda Severus, en espérant qu'Harry parviendrait de lui-même à la bonne conclusion. C'était… agréable… de l'aider de cette manière, cela lui donnait un peu plus l'impression d'être le père d'Harry plutôt que d'être son professeur.

« Elle m'a offert un kit de nettoyage pour mon balai, des bonbons, un livre sur le Quidditch, » Harry fronça le nez de dégoût et Severus se demanda exactement ce qui allait suivre, « et un planificateur de devoirs. »

Severus étouffa le rire qui le menaça et conduisit Harry vers une table d'amulettes, chacune ayant sa propre propriété magique. De petits cartons posés à côté de chacune d'entre elles expliquaient en détail ces propriétés. C'était à la fois des bijoux et quelque chose d'utile. Après quinze minutes de délibération, Harry choisit un pendentif orné d'un saphir, la pierre de la sagesse et de l'intelligence, suspendue comme par magie dans une larme délicatement ourlée. Des reliures tissées de cuivre la raccrochaient à une corde en soie de couleur bleu nuit. Là encore, son fils réussit à faire envelopper son cadeau et à y faire inclure la carte expliquant les sorts de protection et la signification de la pierre. Ce pendentif très particulier permettait de protéger l'esprit de celui ou celle qui le portait.

Ils prirent leur déjeuner au Chaudron Baveur, à la grande joie de Tom et de ses clients. Ils s'installèrent pourtant dans un coin, d'où ils pouvaient à la fois surveiller les clients, les portes et les escaliers afin d'éviter toute compagnie non désirée. Severus remarqua qu'Harry de contenta de manger avec grand peine ce qui pouvait être considéré comme un repas complet pour un gamin de huit ans, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. S'il n'avait pas mangé à sa faim chez les Dursley, malgré ses menaces, il faudrait un peu de temps avant que son estomac ne puisse gérer des repas normaux.

« Es-tu prêt ? » Demanda Severus, en regardant son fils assis de l'autre côté de la table avec un sourcil haussé. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne le mentionne, Severus ne savait pas qu'Alice Longbottom était la marraine d'Harry. Cela avait du sens pourtant, Lily et Alice étaient très proches quand elles étaient à Poudlard. Cela permettait aussi de rétablir un certain équilibre, l'enfantin et insouciant Black comme parrain et la douce et constante Alice comme marraine.

Harry hocha la tête un peu nerveusement, « Aussi prêt que possible. »

Severus jeta une poignée de Gallions sur le bar pour régler leurs repas et Tom sourit en les ramassant. Harry l'attendait devant le foyer de la cheminée et Severus lui tendit un peu de Poudre de Cheminette. Harry la jeta dans les flammes, entra dans l'âtre et cria 'Hôpital Sainte Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques'. Severus le suivit de près.

Il n'était pas venu à Sainte Mangouste depuis plus d'une décennie, en dépit des nombreuses blessures qu'il avait eues grâce à son double emploi. Toutes ces blessures avaient été traitées en grande majorité par lui-même, sauf lorsqu'il était revenu inconscient et incapable de protester ou bien trop faible pour le faire lui-même. Dans ce cas, c'était Poppy qui avait pris la main. Sainte Mangouste était restée hors limite à cause du tatouage sur son avant-bras.

Harry semblait savoir exactement où ils allaient. Severus se contenta d'hausser un sourcil quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

« Je les ai déjà rencontrés, mais seulement en passant, » expliqua calmement Harry. Severus ressentit un peu de tristesse et se demanda si leur lien lui avait donné un peu de l'empathie d'Harry. « Le Noël que M. Weasley a passé ici. Nous sommes tombés sur Lockhart. »

Severus combattit son envie de grogner. Il s'était autorisé à oublier cet idiot, comme il avait oublié beaucoup d'idiots rencontrés avant lui. D'autant qu'il avait encore beaucoup d'idiots à gérer. Il leva les yeux au ciel et pria pour qu'ils ne rencontrent pas ce fou.

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur au quatrième étage et se dirigèrent vers le service de Pathologies des Sortilèges. Une sorcière au joli physique leur ouvrit la porte du service, « Visites ? »

« Oui, nous sommes ici pour voir Frank et Alice Longbottom, » déclara Severus poliment. « Augusta et son petit-fils nous attendent. »

L'infirmière leur sourit agréablement, « Oui, elle a effectivement mentionné votre visite. Par ici, M. Snape, M. Potter. »

Severus suivit l'infirmière dans le service avec Harry sur les talons. Alors qu'ils passaient devant les lits les plus proches des portes, il remarqua que Gilderoy Lockhart était profondément endormi, Merlin soit loué. Dolores Umbrigde était assise quelques lits plus loin, le regard perdu dans le vide et un air hébété sur son visage. Harry fit quelques bruits de cliquetis quand ils passèrent devant elle et elle sursauta. Le sourire de satisfaction qu'Harry eut fut totalement manqué par l'infirmière.

« Combien de professeurs de Défense as-tu rendu fou ? » Demanda Severus à Harry d'un air perplexe.

Harry réussit presque à étouffer son rire, « Ces deux-là bien sûr. Quirrell est mort et Crouch a été embrassé par un Détraqueur. Remus est le seul qui soit encore vivant et sain d'esprit. »

Les pas de l'infirmière avaient légèrement faibli, elle avait certainement entendu leur conversation, mais elle ne dit pas un mot. A mi-chemin dans le service, elle leur fit le geste de continuer jusqu'au fond de la salle et les quitta pour revenir à son bureau, observant la suite de leur progression avec précaution depuis son siège.

« Je pense que nous lui faisons peur, » murmura Harry d'un air conspirateur.

Severus se contenta de renifler et conduit Harry jusqu'à Augusta Longbottom, qui était encore une sorcière redoutable à son âge. Frank avait été le plus jeune enfant d'une fratrie de trois, une surprise survenue alors que ses ainés étaient déjà grands. Tous les trois avaient succombé aux partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Harry ! » Neville Longbottom avait l'air plus heureux et plus confiant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été pendant ses premières années à Poudlard. Il fit face à Severus avec un sourire qui aurait été tremblant de peur à peine une année plus tôt et le salua d'un léger hochement de tête, « Professeur Snape. »

« Neville, » Severus lui rendit son salut et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la main à l'apparence de vieux papier de la grand-mère du jeune homme. « C'est un plaisir de vous voir, Augusta. »

« J'ai été heureuse de lire l'article dans le Daily Prophet, même si je reconnais ne pas l'avoir vu avant que Molly ne me l'amène. J'ai annulé mon abonnement l'été dernier, » répondit la coriace sorcière. « Neville m'a assuré que vous n'étiez pas le démon qu'il m'avait décrit pendant des années. »

« Grand-mère ! » Le visage de Neville s'empourpra.

Severus se contenta de rire, « Non, je suis tout à fait humain, je vous assure. » Harry en avait profité entre temps pour saluer Neville et donna à Augusta de polies mais réservées salutations. Severus prit note de ce nouveau manque de connaissances de l'étiquette sorcière d'Harry.

« Ils sont juste là, derrière, » déclara Neville avec une touche de la nervosité que Severus avait l'habitude de voir chez le jeune homme. Il les emmena vers deux lits et Severus fut choqué par ce qu'il y vit.

Il se souvenait d'Alice mais aussi de Frank à Poudlard. Frank était très énergique, toujours souriant et poli. Il était à Serdaigle et n'avait jamais participé aux rivalités entre Maisons, bien qu'il ait été très bon ami avec James Potter et qu'il sortait avec une Gryffondor. Alice Anderson était calme et timide, avec un visage rond et des tresses blondes. La plupart des Serpentard l'associaient avec Lily Evans puisqu'elles étaient le plus souvent inséparables.

Aucun des deux adultes ne ressemblait aux adolescents que Severus avait connus. Ils avaient tous deux les joues creusées et leur peau était fine comme du parchemin. Il n'y avait pas la moindre étincelle de vie dans les deux paires d'yeux, même lorsque Neville s'assit aux côtés de sa mère aux cheveux à présent gris et qu'il se mit à lui parler d'une voix douce, lui expliquant ce qui avait transpiré cette année passée.

Augusta s'avança à ses côtés, « Vous ne les avez jamais vus, n'est-ce pas, les effets à long terme de la guerre ? »

« Pas ceux-ci, » répondit Severus, qui avait laissé transparaitre ses émotions dans sa voix. Il laissait de plus en plus de gens voir Sev et cela l'effrayait un peu. Les Gryffondor étaient en quelque sorte capables de ressortir cette part de lui.

« Vous pouvez leur parler, M. Potter, » dit Augusta d'une voix neutre et Severus remarqua qu'Harry était resté un peu en arrière. « Frank était un très bon ami de votre père. Tous les deux, avec le petit Peter, ont passé la plupart de leur temps au Manoir Potter avant qu'ils n'entrent à Poudlard. »

La tête d'Harry manqua de se décrocher de son cou à la mention de Pettigrew et Severus secoua la tête juste assez pour qu'Harry le remarque. Des remarques désobligeantes au sujet de Pettigrew n'avaient pas à être faites en public, peu importe ce qui avait été publié dans le journal. Harry regarda Neville, qui hocha la tête, puis s'approcha d'un fauteuil entre les deux lits.

« Bonjour, » Harry s'adressa à Alice en premier. « Je suis votre filleul, Harry Potter. » Il n'eut pas de réponse de la femme, qui cligna des yeux distraitement. Alice se tourna vers Neville et lui tapota la tête. Harry les observa un moment et Severus put sentir la tristesse rayonner de son fils. Il se tourna finalement vers Frank et s'assit dans le fauteuil qu'il tourna vers son lit.

Harry commença à parler et Severus les regarda quelques instants avant de retourner son attention vers Augusta, « Quels traitements leur ont été donnés ? »

« Plusieurs potions ont été essayées, » lui répondit la mère de Frank. « Il n'y a que très peu d'avancement dans les traitements de ce type de pathologie, car il y a très peu de victimes et par conséquent très peu de recherches sont menées. »

Severus hocha la tête, « Est-ce que la Légilimencie a été testée sur eux ? »

Augusta secoua la tête. Elle avait l'air dégoûté quand elle s'exprima, « Non, ils ne peuvent pas y consentir. »

Severus manqua de renifler. Ils ne pouvaient pas consentir à quoi que ce soit. Au lieu de cela, il leva juste un sourcil, « J'aurais pensé que votre consentement et peut-être celui de Neville maintenant serait suffisant. »

« Mais y a-t-il quelqu'un en qui nous pourrions avoir confiance et qui serait assez compétent ? » Demanda Augusta avec une petite lueur dans les yeux.

« Albus et moi-même maitrisons tous les deux cet art, » répondit Severus qui observait de nouveau les lits. « Avec la bonne motivation, Harry en est tout aussi capable, bien qu'il ne pratique plus que l'Occlumancie à présent pour protéger son esprit de Voldemort. Il trouve la Légilimencie extrêmement déplaisante. »

« Je vais en discuter avec Neville, » répondit Augusta, en jetant à Harry un regard d'approbation. La Légilimencie non consensuelle était considérée comme un crime tout juste plus grave que le viol. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour poursuivre, mais ils furent interrompus.

« Professeur, » s'annonça une douce voix derrière eux.

Severus se retourna, surpris que la jeune fille ait été capable de se faufiler jusqu'à lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, « Miss Lovegood. » Il salua le père de la jeune fille qui approchait à grandes enjambées d'un hochement de tête, « Xenophilius. »

« Bonjour, Severus, » l'éditeur du Chicaneur sourit, puis s'inclina et salua la matriarche Longbottom de la manière appropriée. « Vous avez l'air de bien aller, Augusta. »

« Tout comme vous, Xenophilius. » Elle donna à la jeune fille Lovegood un baiser sur la joue, « Bonjour, ma chère Luna. »

La jeune fille retourna le baiser, « Mme Longbottom. »

Les larges yeux bleus clignèrent à plusieurs reprises avant que la jeune fille ne rejoigne Harry et Neville auprès des Longbottom. Elle débuta immédiatement une conversation à sens unique avec Alice et Frank, s'exprimant aussi naturellement que s'ils lui avaient répondu, ce qui attira aussitôt vers elle les regards étonnés de Severus et d'Augusta. Le père de Luna, Neville et Harry ne semblèrent en rien surpris de l'attitude de la jeune fille, et Severus finit par se retourner vers Xenophilius pour engager une conversation sur les récents évènements.

Bientôt les trois adultes se mirent à discuter de la guerre pendant que les adolescents parlaient à Alice et Frank. Luna continuait à agir comme si elle obtenait d'eux des réponses et Harry et Neville intervenaient parfois pour ajouter quelque chose à l'étrange monologue.

Quand il fut presque l'heure du dîner, Severus s'avança vers les adolescents, qui discutaient entre eux de Quidditch, à l'exception de Luna qui s'adressait toujours aux parents de Neville. Augusta resterait avec son fils et sa belle-fille pendant que Xenophilius et Severus emmèneraient les trois jeunes gens au Square Grimmaurd.

« C'est l'heure ? » Demanda Harry quand il les remarqua. Severus décida que ce dernier devait avoir maintenu ses barrières à leur niveau maximum s'il ne les avait pas sentis arriver.

Severus hocha la tête, « Oui. Nous devons te ramener aux Weasley à temps pour le dîner ou je crains fort que Molly ait nos têtes. »

Harry hocha la tête et Xenophilius eut un petit rire, « Je n'aurais jamais cru que Severus Snape craignait Molly Weasley. »

Severus haussa un sourcil, « Je refuse de lancer un sort si petit soit-il à cette femme. Je n'ai par conséquent que peu de recours face à ses réprimandes. La foudroyer du regard n'a aucun effet sur elle. »

Neville embrassa ses parents pour leur dire au revoir et empocha quelque chose que sa mère lui tendit. Luna les embrassa également tous les deux. Harry avait l'air d'hésiter. Severus savait qu'il était encore très mal à l'aise face aux gestes affectueux et voire même face au moindre contact physique avec la plupart des gens. Néanmoins, après un moment, il se pencha et donna un rapide baiser sur la joue d'Alice. Il prit la main de Frank pour la serrer, mais Frank s'y accrocha et les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Severus s'avança pour rompre le contact alors qu'Harry se raidissait et que sa respiration s'accélérait.

« Harry ? » La voix de Neville sembla troublée mais la fille Lovegood posa une main sur son bras et pencha simplement la tête sur le côté.

« C'est trop… trop… » Harry tremblait à présent et babillait presque. Severus dégagea sa main de celle de Frank et tourna le visage d'Harry de ses deux mains pour qu'il le regarde, lui.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Augusta d'une voix teintée d'inquiétude.

« C'est un Empathe, » déclara brièvement Severus. « Allez chercher l'infirmière, Xenophilius. » Il fouilla dans l'espèce de ceinture à poches qu'il portait toujours et en retira plusieurs potions. Il repéra rapidement la fiole de Potion Calmante et la déboucha. « Bois, Harry ça va t'aider. Concentre-toi sur moi, sur ma voix. »

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues d'Harry et sa poitrine se soulevait fortement et rapidement. Il prit la fiole des mains de Severus mais sa main tremblait bien trop. Severus récupéra la fiole et l'amena aux lèvres de son fils. Harry s'agrippa au bras de son père pour se soutenir et but la potion. Il ferma les yeux et Severus sentit une vague d'émotions l'envahir, une douleur immense, de la confusion, un sentiment de perte, de désespoir, mais tout disparut presque avant qu'il ne puisse les reconnaitre.

« Quel est le problème ? » L'infirmière venait de parvenir jusqu'à eux avec Xenophilius et les interrogea après avoir vérifié l'état de santé de Frank.

« Ils…, » Harry prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit les yeux. Il leva un instant les yeux vers Neville avant de poursuivre, « Ils veulent de l'aide. » Un regard plein de frustration se tourna vers l'infirmière, « N'y a-t-il pas d'Empathes qui travaillent ici ? »

L'infirmière cligna des yeux, « Vous êtes… » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase quand elle vit le regard noir d'Harry. Elle continua avec une voix plus assurée « Très peu de Guérisseurs possèdent ce genre d'empathie. Cela peut sembler être une bonne qualité pour un Guérisseur mais cela devient vite trop difficile à gérer. Un ou deux en sont devenus des patients. Pourriez-vous vivre ce que vous venez de sentir tous les jours ? »

Harry baissa les yeux et secoua la tête. Quand il releva les yeux, ce fut à Neville qu'il s'adressa, « Je suis désolé, Nev. Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer. »

« Ce n'est rien, Harry, » dit Neville d'une voie aiguë. Luna l'embrassa sur la joue, ce qui sembla le calmer un peu. « Je suppose que nous devrions nous en aller. »

Ce sentiment était partagé par tous et aucun d'entre eux ne parla avant qu'ils n'atteignent le hall principal de l'hôpital. Severus s'attarda un instant derrière le groupe, juste assez longtemps pour effacer discrètement tout souvenir des capacités empathiques d'Harry chez l'infirmière.

Dans une alcôve tranquille à côté du hall, Severus sortit un autre des Portoloins d'Albus de sa poche, un morceau de tissu brillant en forme de losange avec des bâtons de maintien rigide. Il lui fit retrouver sa taille normale et Harry se mit à rire. Quatre paires d'yeux le fixèrent avec confusion et il pointa le Portoloin du doigt.

« C'est un cerf-volant ! » S'exclama Harry. Il regarda ses amis et secoua la tête, « C'est un objet Moldu. »

Severus se contenta de renifler devant le sens de l'humour d'Albus et tous les cinq se saisirent d'un bout du cerf-volant. Harry s'avança d'un pas supplémentaire vers Severus et ce dernier posa une main sur son épaule avant que le Portoloin ne s'active et qu'ils ne ressentent l'habituel étrange effet d'aspiration dans leur nombril.

A leur arrivée au Square Grimmaurd, Harry atterrit pour une fois sans tomber à plat ventre, probablement grâce à la main de Severus qui l'agrippait toujours. Il leva les yeux vers son père et le remercia d'un sourire avant qu'ils ne commencent tous deux à marcher le long de la rue avec les trois autres à leur suite. Quand ils parvinrent entre les numéros onze et treize, Severus sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa poche, charmé pour qu'il soit le seul capable de le retrouver. Il le tendit à Neville.

« Lisez ceci et concentrez-vous sur ce qui y est écrit avant de le passer à votre petite amie, » lui présenta Severus. Xenophilius était déjà venu là quand il avait rejoint l'Ordre, très récemment. Quand ils eurent fini, il reprit son parchemin et le rangea précieusement dans sa poche qui était également charmée.

Ils pénétrèrent dans les quartiers généraux de l'Ordre et les trouvèrent relativement silencieux. Molly devait certainement avoir posé un sort de silence sur la cuisine afin de ne pas être dérangée par les jumeaux et leur laboratoire expérimental. Ils s'avancèrent vers la cuisine. Harry se retourna et partagea certaines histoires de la maison avec ses amis tout en marchant à reculons.

« Vous avez de la chance de ne pas avoir été là l'année dernière, » Harry était tout sourire. « Il y avait ici un portrait qui hurlait sur tout le monde dès qu'il y avait le moindre bruit autour d'elle. » Harry se retourna, sans manquer le moindre pas, « Que lui est-il arrivé, au fait ? »

« Je me suis énervé, » répondit Severus avec un sourire narquois.

Les lèvres d'Harry reflétèrent son sourire, tout aussi moqueur, « Tu as attendu si longtemps ? Tu t'es pourtant beaucoup énervé, ici. »

« Jamais à ce point, » déclara Severus avec un regard qui fit faiblir quelque peu le sourire d'Harry, sans toutefois le faire disparaitre. Il semblerait que Black restait un sujet très sensible pour Harry.

Severus ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et à l'instant où de nombreux cris retentirent dans la pièce sombre, Harry, Neville et lui lançaient des Maléfices de Stupéfixion à tour de bras. En l'absence de sorts pour leur répondre, ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent avec confusion.

_Lumos !_ La cuisine s'alluma et Severus vit que la moitié du noyau principal de l'Ordre était stupéfixiée sur le sol, tandis que la plupart des autres fixaient les sorciers et la sorcière à la porte en état de choc. Charlie, Bill, Remus et Alastor étaient dans le coin le plus éloigné et riaient aux éclats, Dumbledore pétillait de malice, comme d'habitude. Une bannière clignotante était accrochée au plafond.

_**! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE NEVILLE ET HARRY !**_

« Honnêtement ! Je leur avais pourtant dit qu'une fête surprise n'était pas la meilleure des idées, » Granger secouait la tête devant les jumeaux et Ron, qui étaient parmi les stupéfixiés étalés sur le sol.

_**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_ _**SsSss ssSSss SSsssS SssSSS SSSssssSS SssSSss SsSss SSssSS sssSsS SssSSSsssS SssS S SSssSS**_

**Note de traduction** : Désolée pour le retard, mais je n'arrivais pas à me connecter au site de Fanfiction ce week-end et je n'ai donc pas pu publier ce chapitre dimanche comme prévu.

A bientôt


End file.
